Theodor Geisel
Theodor Geisel (March 2, 1904 - September 24, 1991) was a children's author-illustrator and commercial cartoonist, best known by his pen name, Dr. Seuss. Taking his professional name from his middle name (his mother's maiden name, which actually rhymes with "voice" in its original pronunciation), Seuss wrote such books as Bartholomew and the Oobleck, Green Eggs and Ham, Horton Hears a Who, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, and The Cat in the Hat. His writing was distinguished by his complex rhyme schemes (often using anapestic thetrameter) and the creation of unusual or elaborate names and words, such as Sneetches or Zax. Geisel's illustration style was highlighted by his trademark horseshoe eyes for characters and chattering, elliptical towers and loops in architecture. Seuss' biggest connection with the WB Animated Universe was the 1942 Merrie Melodies short "Horton Hatches the Egg", adapted from his storybook of the same name. In addition, he also created the Private Snafu series. He would later collaborate with Looney Tunes directors Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng on further animated adaptations of his stories, such as How the Grinch Stole Christmas! in 1966 and The Cat in the Hat in 1971. References Tiny Toon Adventures * "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" - A blue-colored Grinch, accompanied by his dog Max, looks down on "all the Shmagoos down in Shmagoo-ville", then dashes out of the way when he realizes he's in the path of Buster and Babs' sled. Animaniacs * "The Warners and the Beanstalk" - The Warners try to convince the giant to eat gold eggs and meat in a manner similar to Green Eggs and Ham ("Would you, could you in Japan? With Godzilla and Rodan?") * "The Kid in the Lid" - The plot is a parody of The Cat in the Hat. Freakazoid! * "The Freakazoid" - The song "You're a Meany, Nasty Lobe" is a parody of the song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Histeria! * "The Legion of Super Writers" - Among the books that Edgar Allen Poe vandalizes are The Cat in the Hat and Green Eggs and Ham. * "Writers of the Purple Prose" - As part of one of the customer reviews for Chit's Notes, Loud Kiddington states that "Chit's Notes helped me get through the abridged version of Hop on Pop'"!" * "Presidential People" - The "Bush VS Broccoli" sketch is another parody of Green Eggs and Ham. The Looney Tunes Show * "The Shell Game" - When Cecil Turtle smirks evilly behind Bugs' back, his face briefly turns into the Grinch's face. Adaptation connections Voice actors and other crew members worked on both WBAU cartoons and Dr. Seuss adaptations for film, TV, or movie. * Chuck Jones was the producer and co-director for the animated How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and Horton Hears a Who! TV specials. He also voiced Jojo and the Junior Kangaroo in the latter special. * Don Messick provided voice work for Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? * Frank Welker voiced the Grinch's dog Max in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat and How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (2000 film). * June Foray voiced Cindy Lou Who in How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966 special) and Jane Kangaroo in the Horton Hears a Who! (1970 special). * Jess Harnell voiced Another Who in Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film). * Laraine Newman voiced the Glummox Mom in Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film). * Thurl Ravenscroft sang "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" in How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966 special) and voiced Thing 1 in The Cat in the Hat (1971 special). External links *Bio Page *Dr. Seuss Wiki Category:People